


In the End, Here with You

by sophiegaladheon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiegaladheon/pseuds/sophiegaladheon
Summary: Jyn and Cassian, at the end.





	In the End, Here with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhMaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMaven/gifts).



> Written for the JediFest December Drabbles 2017, for the prompt 'Jyn Erso/Cassian Andor - Almost'

It is dark in the elevator. Cassian’s weight is heavy on her shoulder. Jyn ignores the dull throbbing of countless scrapes and bruises and grips him tighter. The sky is glowing green as they walk onto the beach, horizon quickly approaching. The terror, the panic, the urge to fight, or to flee, are strangely absent. Fingers squeeze hers and she looks up at Cassian. He smiles, eyes kind, and she squeezes back. Relief washed over her. Of all the ways she could die, she is glad that it will be here, with him. The thought brings her peace. She smiles.


End file.
